Talk:Lost Weapons
Out of curiosity, will this page be worked on when Vol. 2 comes state-side, or when Vol. 3 is released in Japan? I've been hoping to see some info on them for a while now.--SicInfit 02:11, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :It'll be made when we get around to it. Kulaguy 02:24, 1 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe at least identify which weapon is which kind of weapon? Blade, scythe, etc...? ~ Ichida :::Hopefully we can eventually add pictures, at least for lost weapons, though it should be obvious given the users... - Kuukai2 07:41, 3 December 2006 (UTC) Names? Does anyone have translated names for these? - Biccy 20:59, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :No official ones. --CRtwenty 21:00, 25 January 2007 (UTC) :Added Names for Haseo, Atoli, Kuhn, and Pi, I'll add the other two from this volume when I get them. --TristanLight 7:52, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Plus Endrance (now if I could only beat Sakubo's beast ; ;) --TristanLight 17:48, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :Done. Yata's will be in the next volume. I don't wanna data hack or anything to see if it's there, but I doubt it is. Also, I'm not putting the name on the advanced forms because I don't know if they change or not (although it looks like the kanji doesn't). I'll be back once I beat the game if you can upgrade, but I think that's gonna be Vol. 3. --TristanLight 20:37, 11 May 2007 (UTC) For Haseo's first weapon, it says Ticking Death, but for the others, it says 'Death Cutter'. If the kanji doesnt change, then which is right?--204.184.37.2 12:03, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Somebody just didn't change it. The names change for the final form though. - Kuukai2 17:27, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Like I said above, I didn't want to put in any of the other names because I don't have those weapons yet. The kanji doesn't change but they may randomly change each stage in the American version, so without confirmation I'm not putting it in myself.--TristanLight 18:03, 15 May 2007 (UTC) What kind of weapon does Azure Kite have?--Kite X 19:41, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :None, seeing as how he's not an Avatar PC. Azure Flame God is an imitation of Avatars, more or less. That doesn't make it actually one.--Biccy 19:46, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::We've seen Azure Kite's weapon. It's the "Twin Fangs of the Abyss", the three bladed weapon that he uses. It's not a Lost Weapon though. --CRtwenty 19:52, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Then why is it so powerful? Just asking.--Kite X 20:01, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Because he is a boss character and it would be stupid if a boss was really weak. That and Azure Kite is probably really high in levels and his weapon just has good stats. Please Kite try to think before you post.--Ellimist 20:04, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I wonder what kind of weapons Azure Orca and Azure Balmung have?--Kite X 20:06, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :Um, look at their pictures? They're holding them... they both have swords. --CRtwenty 20:08, 18 February 2007 (UTC) I just wanna know: do any of you know how to get the rest of the adler's keys? I wanna get ready for //Redemption. :Just go to areas and you'll find them. You don't actually use them at all in Vol.3, though, only virus cores (which can be used to unlock the weapons too I think). - Kuukai2 19:34, 28 May 2007 (UTC) ::You still need to get Yata's Lost Weapon, though. Unless it's done automatically. --Biccy 20:27, 28 May 2007 (UTC) :::It has nothing to do with Adler Keys, that is what I'm saying. Either it's automatic or it's done by Virus Cores, I forget which. I'm pretty sure that the same applies to any weapon you didn't get in Vol.2... - Kuukai2 21:24, 28 May 2007 (UTC) Ovan's Weapon Since Ovan already retrieved his Lost Weapon, does that mean that "Twilight", the Bayonet he always uses is that weapon? --CRtwenty 19:18, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :We don't know. Probably don't want to assume it since it isn't confirmed... - Kuukai2 21:20, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::Unsure if it's Twilight or the tri-blade axe thing in his left hand. My bet is it's a bayonet, but not Twilight. Possibly the thing he uses to lock the arm? Ultimately it's something that looks like his avatar, which in Vol. 2 looks like him with some added blue glow. Twilight just doesn't seem to fit with the names of the other weapons or the look of them. Lost Weapon Lance, Broadsword, and Dual Swords are unaccounted for, but I doubt it's any of those. I think we should just take the space off since we will probably never know unless he's added as a team member for the American Release of Vol. 3 (not gonna happen). The blank spaces make me sad and they make the Harvest Clerics cry.--TristanLight 07:39, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Cubia I wonder if Cubia's data fragments can turn into a lost weapon.--Kite X 02:16, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :I don't think so, since he's not a harvested phase of Morganna.--Bulletcatcher 02:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Oh I totally forgot... X.X--Kite X 02:19, 9 March 2007 (UTC) Hey I have a decent pic of Atoli and her lost weapon.--Kite X 17:34, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. You can probably add the picture yourself next time. If people don't like it, they can remove it, though I think wee need a picture of someone wielding their lost weapon... Also the "bankai" forms too - Kuukai2 18:28, 12 March 2007 (UTC) I like to always make sure before altering a page,and I see if I can find more.--Kite X 19:54, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Should someone make a page for Adlers Keys?--Sabaku no fenikkusu 12:17, 21 May 2007 (UTC) The Sealed Beasts/Ovan contin... Just to let anyone who doesn't know what guards the weapons. *Guardian of the 1st Phase Scythe: Death Eater *Guardian of the 2nd Phase Staff: Mirage Banisher *Guardian of the 3rd Phase Bayonet: Propagate Stopper *Guardian of the 4th Phase Fan: (NOT YET REVEALED IN ENGLISH) *Guardian of the 5th Phase Grimiore: Scheme Breacher *Guardian of the 6th Phase Sword/Blade: Tempt Rejector *Guardian of the 7th Phase Gauntlents: Avenge Preventer *8th PHASE GUARDIAN ALREADY DEFEATED. I doubt that Ovan's Weapon, Twilight, is the Lost Weapon. It's not Lv. 75 like the other weapons. -Sakubo~Bo 16:39, 31 June 2007 (UTC) :It's not, its name was revealed in the Perfect Guidebook to be different. I too think we should list the beast names. There are beasts for the final forms too though, so let's wait for all the names... - Kuukai2 23:46, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Maybe we should include the names for the final beasts in the space reserved for Virus Cores (since none are required) So far I have ::*Guardian of the 1st Phase Scythe: The Undying ::*Guardian of the 2nd Phase Staff: The Undeceived ::*Guardian of the 4th Phase Fan: The Uncounsuled ::*Guardian of the 6th Phase Blade: The Untempted What's the 8th phase lost weapon's name?--Cubia X 01:29, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :来タリシ転生ノ刻, something like "Coming Reincarnation". - Kuukai2 01:42, 1 August 2007 (UTC) So if Ovan doesn't have it does anyone know where it went?--Cubia X 23:52, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :He DOES have it (he's the only one who can), he just doesn't use it.--Biccy 00:12, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Does The Rebirth lost wepon even exist.